


My Weird Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Humans, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Rowins was just a normal college student, until the day he tried to walk home from the pharmacy and was attacked by a vampire. His anemia seemingly saves him, but as it turns out the vampire isn't ready to give up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Weird Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So like there was this post about an idea of a vampire and an anemic person and I decided I'd try to write it out. This goes to everybody who contributed to that post. You're all awesome.

Just a word of advice guys, y’know how people tell girls that they shouldn’t go out alone at night?

Yeah, the same applies to you too. 

Nobody should go out alone at night, guy or girl. 

It seemed simple enough. I was just on my way back from the pharmacy. I had done it a dozen times before and not once ran into any trouble. 

And at first it seemed like it would go the same way it always did over the year. My footsteps echoed as my breath came out in little white puffs against the cold fall night. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings as cars whooshed past me. People with their necks buried in their hoods rushed past me, trying to get to their destinations to get out of the cold. I was literally a few blocks away from my house when I was suddenly jerked into a dark ally way and slammed up against a brick wall. The bag that held my prescription dropped to the ground with a crunch.

Stars were dancing across my vision as I felt a hand press over my mouth and a body pin me against the wall. My attacker was a handsome man, much stronger than me with an even paler complexion. His hair was inky black, a stark constrast with his almost white skin and his bright red eyes. It took me a moment to register the horrifying fact that he had fangs.

I honestly couldn’t believe it, but at the same time it was glaring me in the face. Sharp dagger like fangs that gleamed dangerously as the handsome man gave me a chilling grin.

“Don’t worry,” He said, forcing my head to tilt up and reveal my neck. “This’ll only take a moment.”

I screamed but his hand muffled it, and he only pressed harder against me as I struggled. I had no room to escape, and even if I did he was too quick for it. Instead of slowly approaching my neck like they did in the movies, he just clamped down, his fangs sinking in as I let out another muffled scream. 

It was like my senses were dialed up to eleven. While it didn’t hurt, there was a sickening pressure clamped against my neck, and I could feel the fangs inside of my throat. Blood seeped down my neck while I felt my face flush and my mind go numb, like I was about to pass out. Dots danced across my vision, and I was convinced I was about to die.

That is until about a second after he took the first gulp. 

He made a choking sound kind of like a cat about to hack up a hairball. I unwillingly giggled because of all things it actually tickled. Next thing I know he’s bolting backwards away from me, coughing up my blood and looking a bit green. Meanwhile I was sliding down the wall, legs too weak to support myself as I numbly tried to stop the bleeding with my hand. 

“What the fuck is this?!” He demanded, looking quite undignified as he spat out my blood.

“Uh…blood?” I managed, hand covering the bit mark let on my neck. It wasn’t bleeding nearly as profusely as it probably should have been, but I was too dizzy to really register that.

“I know that dumbass, but why does it taste like bile?!” 

“…Because it’s blood?” I offered, not sure what else I was supposed to say.

The vampire, because really what else could he have been, gave me a flat look, like he was seriously questioning my intelligence. 

“I’m a vampire.” He deadpanned, confirming my assumption. “Blood isn’t supposed to taste disgusting! What are you hemophilic?”

“N-No I’m anemic…” I said, not sure why I was telling him that.

“Can you take something for that, you probably should take something for that.” He said, making a disgusted sound as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He was very handsome, I had to admit with bright red eyes that contrasted both with his pale skin and dark hair. I think that combined with the bite is why I wasn't bolting down the street. “This shit is nasty to drink, let alone have running through your body. I’m setting up a doctor’s appointment for you.”

“Wait wha-?” I said, confused, when I suddenly came back to my senses and realized that A VAMPIRE HAD JUST ATTACKED ME.

“Dude what the hell?!” I exclaimed, getting back to my feet a bit too quickly as I wobbled dangerously. The vampire dude caught me but I swatted him off.

“Get away from me you freak!” I yelled, snatching up my prescription. “Just leave me alone!”

“Wait a second!” He exclaimed but I was racing off towards my apartment, not daring to look back. I didn’t stop running until I was panting on my doorstep, almost dizzy as I hurriedly opened the door and slammed it behind me. I stood there, my ears ringing as I slid against the door. Sweet trailed my forehead as I gasped and panted, coughing a few times as I tried to catch my breath, my ears ringing. My neck was throbbing but the bleeding had stopped, and I could feel the scabs where his fangs had sunk into my neck as I rubbed my hand over the bite mark.

I’m not sure how long I sat there, shaking slightly as I tried to come to grips with what had just happened. I’d really just been attacked by a vampire, _a vampire_ of all things. I didn’t think they existed outside of good horror novels and/or horrible romance novels.

But there was no getting around it, I had the bit marks to prove it. A vampire had just attacked me, and I had amazingly survived thanks to my anemia making my blood inedible, apparently. Never had I ever been so grateful for that.

However, even as I sat there trying to stop the shaking and breath normally, something told me that this was nowhere near the end of it.  
My name is Christopher Rowins, and this was just the start of my descent into the supernatural world.

And my very weird adventure.


End file.
